Brothers
by hawkstout
Summary: Part of the Demon Inside Me Series One-shots: Jason/Dick. Jason goes to Dick's for his weekly dose of blood. He talks on the phone with Tim, muses on the meaning of brotherhood and then grabs a Slurpee.


Part of the Demon Inside Me series, but can probably be read as a stand-alone. Supernatural AU.

Pairings: Jason/Dick

Part 1: s/9054996/1/Guardian

* * *

Jason knocked at the door. It was one o'clock Friday. He waited a few moments and then knocked louder.

"Coming," came the muffled reply.

He knocked again for good measure.

Dick opened the door ruffled and mussed. His hair was stuck up every which way. He was in a gray t-shirt which read **Property of the BDP** and a black boxer briefs. He rubbed his eyes with one hand looking mildly annoyed. Jason grinned. He grabbed Dick by the chin pulling his head up into a long kiss. Dick didn't pull away but gave a grumpy mumbled protest emphasised by a small yelp when Jason viciously bit down. Jason slowly pulled back licking at Dick's bleeding lips. He pulled in close again. Dick pulled away, Jason followed his mouth. Dick turned his head to the side and Jason kissed his cheek.

"Hi Big Brother," Jason purred. Dick grabbed the collar of Jason's leather jacket and pulled him into the room shutting the door behind him.

Jason used their momentum to push Dick forward overbalancing him. Dick's natural grace allowed him to cling to Jason's torso and slow his fall. Jason ruined this by letting himself topple forward pinning Dick to the floor.

"Wanna fuck?" He asked eyeing the still bleeding lip. Dick licked it unconsciously.

"Ew."

"Don't say 'ew!' I'm sexy," Jason declared grinding gently against Dick's leg.

"Incest is gross. Therefore so are you."

Jason stuck his hand down Dick's pants. Dick attempted to kick up between his younger brother's legs hard.

"Son of a-!" Jason managed to throw himself to the side so that Dick hit his inner thigh rather than more important bits. "So you wanna play then Dickie-Bird?" Jason attempted to put his legs between his brother's, but Dick used the opportunity to free his left wrist and clock Jason in the face. Jason's head snapped back and Dick slid away quickly regaining his footing. Jason stood as well eyeing his older brother.

"We're not related, we're of age and we're two consenting adults, I don't see any incest here," Jason said, lightly clutching his cheek where Dick hit him. Dick crossed his arms.

"I only count one consenting adult in this room and it isn't me. Why do you always want to do this the-" Jason pounced before Dick could start ranting. He only got to play with Big Brother for an hour before Dick would send him away for the sake of the brat. The only downside of 'Sexy Times' with Dick was the globs of oozing slug-like ghosts cozying up to Dick basically infesting the entire apartment. He tried to bring in a talisman to ward off ghosts but Dick got bitchy saying they didn't like it and it disturbed them… which had of course been the whole damn point.

Jason chased Dick all through the apartment. His older brother was constantly just out of his reach. Dick started throwing wards at him.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Jason grabbed a Bat-talisman and whipped it back aiming for Dick's bare foot. Dick twisted out of the way and flipped back over the couch putting it between them.

"Your heart is beating my tune Bluebird. Come 'ere. Foreplay's over, time for the main event."

Dick looked irritated. He took his own pulse becoming aware of his increased heart rate and the spike of energy caused by the fight. "No kissing," he requested.

Jason frowned innocently, "But then who will fix that busted lip of yours Bluebird?" He approached the couch. Dick crawled over to sit on it, Jason joined him. He caught Dick's chin between his fingers to hold his head still.

"Lick it and get it over with. I need to get ready and pick up Damian."

"Spoil sport," Jason gently licked the wound. Dick felt it go slightly numb and then get incredibly sensitive. He put his fingers over the mending wound before Jason could touch it. Dick offered his free wrist. He played with his mouth trying to get normal feeling to return. Jason took his hand. He ran his fingers lightly over the sensitive flesh covering the vein.

"Not the neck?"

"You left a hickey last time."

Jason smirked. Yes he did.

"I was stopping the bleeding and making sure that all the blood was gone so the brat wouldn't worry. I was only doing you a favour." He pulled Dick forward by the wrist trying to get between his neck and collar bone. Dick blocked him.

"I'm calming down as we speak. Wrist or nothing."

"Aw shit. You're such a bitch," Jason grumbled. He raised Dick's wrist to his mouth and bit down. Dick winced with the barest hint of a whimper. Blood burst into Jason's mouth. He moaned in pleasure. He was looking forward to this all damn week. Dick's blood was the best he ever had. His supernatural fuck me/eat me mojo had a lot to do with it probably. Jason wasn't complaining. He licked at the flowing blood letting his spit mingle allowing the wound to slowly close so that he didn't take too much. It would be so damn easy to take too much.

"Mmmmm," Damn that's good.

Dick gasped. His wrist went from numb to sensitive like his lips. Jason hummed licking sensually along the wound.

"Like that darling?" Jason murmured between mouthfuls.

Dick gritted his teeth forcing himself not to moan, "Just hurry up damn it."

Jason slowly ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh. The blood was all gone, but he kept going.

"Stop it," Dick said sharply trying to pull his hand away. Jason gripped it tightly sucking hard now.

"Damn it Jason!" Dick growled pushing hard at Jason's forehead. Jason finally let go grinning in self-satisfaction at the bruise that blossomed. Dick inspected his wrist.

"Pretty," Jason laughed.

Dick rubbed his wrist against his side to get rid of Jason's spittle. He glared at Jason. Then he walked to the bathroom for a shower. Jason laid back on the couch letting the adrenaline run through his system. His heart sped up and energy flowed into his fingertips. A lot of Fiends liked using the hit right away. Didn't know how to make it last. Jason didn't move. He panted slightly. Shit… that was the stuff…

He reached down gently rubbing himself. The shower came on in the background, he grabbed a tissue.

Mm, Dickie-Bird naked and soapy. Sounds like a good fantasy to get by. He closes his eyes humming to himself.

When he opened them again Dick was in a towel, eating cereal looking exasperated as he leaned against the counter. Water dripped down from his black hair to his shoulder and running down his chest. Jason followed the line of water in his post orgasmic bliss.

Jason had never wanted a man in his life up until the day he died, but when he came back he started understanding why all the freaks liked the sight and smell of his older brother. At first it scared him. He worried that he might hurt him, that it was another sign that he was no longer human, that, damn it, he liked women!

As with most of the other aspects of his new life born as a Fiend with a soul, he embraced it.

"You know we really should fuck one day. I think you'd like it with me."

Dick put his bowl in the sink and started moving towards the bedroom.

"'Fucking's' not what I'm looking for Jason."

Jason zipped up his fly and leaned over the back of the couch. Dick had left the bedroom door open as he changed, but the wall blocked his view of Dick's body.

"We could make love then," Jason teased. His lazy grin went unseen. "I could take you to dinner, we could have a drink, I could get you drunk and get tipsy myself, we could fall in to bed together while baby brother has a sleepover at a friend's place."

Dick walked out of the bedroom now in jeans and a dark blue Gotham Knights tee. He frowned.

"Damian doesn't do sleepovers."

"I proposition you and _that's_ what you focus on?"

Dick headed to the coat hangers grabbing his jacket. "Nothing I haven't heard before from you and nothing I want."

Truthfully it wasn't what Jason wanted either. Even if it wasn't some mojo that made Dick desirable to monsters whether it be in an affectionate, sexual or edible sense Jason and Dick would suck as a couple. They were both too needy in their own way. Jason had seen it before with Dick. His partner always felt they had to meet a standard that they couldn't hope to meet. Happened to Starfire and it happened to Speedy. Dick didn't mean to do it, but he didn't get how hard it was to disappoint him. Jason knew that from when he was a little brother. He'd hate to think how it'd feel as a lover. Dick was an easy guy to fall in love with, but relationships just weren't Bluebird's strong suit, doubly so because he's a work-a-holic that took everything on his goddamn shoulders. Jason wasn't a prince either. He was unreliable emotionally and he knew it. He was too deeply scarred by Bruce's betrayal even if the wounds had healed. Trusting someone with what was in his head and in his heart was impossible and Dick was too sensitive not to want in. Basically Jason was bad at relationships too.

And Dick loved the kid too much to date someone from their world.

That didn't mean he couldn't have his naughty fantasies though.

Jason got up and they both left the apartment the chilly air nice against the buzz of adrenaline in Jason's system. There were a lot of things he felt like doing right now. Dick was probably number three, but only because he was being such a bitch today.

They walked together in companionable silence. Now that he was fed and his need for pleasure had been sated he was fine with being better behaved with Dick. He glanced over at Dick subtly studying him. The older man was looking up at the sky like he always did when he was thinking. His hair was still slightly damp.

Desire pressed at Jason, but he brushed it away knowing it was chemicals (or magic or both). It was times like this that the brother thing felt weird. Like they had just missed it, like they were never quite there like it was with Dick and Tim. Maybe that was why it was so easy to objectify him... but if Dick wasn't his brother then he was definitely one of the closest friends Jason had. That might as well be brotherhood. He'd die for the idiot and the idiot would die for him. In a heartbeat even if they were jerks to each other.

Yeah, he decided, that's brotherhood. Our bond doesn't need to be as sugary as what Timmy and him have or as clingy as what's between him and the brat.

"Why Bludhaven anyway?" Jason asked hands in his pockets. Dick tilted his head down, maybe preparing a lie, but decided on the truth.

"Bludhaven was as far as Bruce was willing to let me go," Dick replied. Jason snorted in response.

"Four hours from Midtown Gotham?"

"Four hours," Dick agreed, "From Wayne Tower and five from the Manor. But I think Bruce also calculated that if it was a big emergency Clark could make it in two minutes."

"Why not Metropolis?"

"Clark would mother me. The whole point of Bludhaven was to be independent, no matter how short my leash was."

"Why not back to New York? That's where you were with that group of yours right? The Titans? Bruce couldn't have really stop you." Jason had a clear memory of fourteen when Bruce's grumbling about Dick location and recklessness. He would stomp around the Cave and Alfred would murmur reassurances and Jason would feel jealous either at the attention aimed at Dick or that Dick was so free to move around and be like a superhero or something. He visited their HQ a few times when Bruce had to go away on dangerous missions and he need Alfred with him, but those were during Jason's angry years (man, when didn't he have angry years?) and he didn't take much notice of the place or the people other than Starfire, and that was only because she was practically a nudist.

Dick shrugged mildly, "Short leash was there for a reason. My problems aren't the Titans' problems anymore. It's more Tim's group now anyway. Only Kory and Vic stayed and that's only on a part time basis. I don't need babysitters anymore anyway."

"When'd you figure that out? After Bruce died?"

"Before that, but I realized I don't want to leave," Dick smiled softly, "I really like it here."

Jason watched as a dude took a whizz behind a dumpster. The dumpster guy stared back as if daring Jason to say anything. Jason looked over at Dick.

"Really?"

"Josephine, don't look," Dick chided to no one. He smiled brightly at something funny that no one else could hear and then looked back at Jason. "I feel like I make a difference here on the physical level. I thought about leaving with Damian and all but… I feel spiritually grounded here too."

Jason looked like he didn't believe him.

"I know the place, I know the 'locals' I should be careful about and I've set in deep wards. I'm completely safe here."

_Except…_ Jason thought as they approach the elementary school. He didn't bother finishing the idea. Dick would only get mad at any ill things said toward his precious baby brother. That with the budded bruise on his wrist might get Jason kicked out for next Friday and that was too much of a drag to tempt fate.

Jason split off with only a lazy wave as goodbye. As nice as it felt to be in Dick's aura it was good to get away from the slimy little stalkers. He decided Josephine was probably the tiny one that was an off purple. Dick was wearing his talisman of 'Nightwing' so only strong 'spirited' friendlies would go near him right now. When he was on the job he wore a Bat-talisman as well. Seeing spooks when you're trying to apprehend gangsters was probably not the best idea for staying alive.

His phone buzzed.

"_Jason?"_

"Hey Replacement, how's it hanging if at all?"

Jason could imagine the tolerant, but irritated smile on his younger brother's face.

"_I'm well. Thanks."_

"Don't be so stiff Princess," Jason rolled his eyes. He dug into his pocket pulling out a smoke then went about searching for a lighter. Why is it always easy to find a cigarette, but a lighter which is bigger is like a freaking needle in a haystack.

"_How's Dick?"_ Tim asked getting down to business.

Fucking lighter.

"Same 'ol—Hey, hey buddy got a ligh—" Jason suddenly recognised Dumpster Guy, "Never mind man, never mind." Fucker couldn't have washed his hands.

"_He didn't mention any trouble?" _

"He wouldn't if he was having any," Jason rolled his eyes, "You realize I make a pretty piss-poor spy right?"

"_Well you're what we have. Could you please take it seriously?"_

"Dick can take care of himself—Hey! Kid got a light?" The teenager stared at him blankly. "Hello? Can you hear—aw fuck you."

"_Why do people think I doubt Dick's abilities to protect himself?"_

"Uh, duh, you're stalking him?"

"_Technically you're the one doing the stalking."_

"Ain't stalking if he knows I'm there. Besides, you're the 'mastermind' Timbo."

"_He can protect himself from the normal stuff."_ Tim said, peeved, "I know that, although that doesn't mean he should have to handle it alone when he has a family that can help him take care of things."

"I like how you can refer to ghosts and fairies and shit as normal, and probably with a straight face too." Jason swerved into a gas station. Typical Bludhaven, can't even depend on the kindness of strangers for a fucking light.

"It's Damian." Tim complained. Same bitching different day.

Oh, they have Slurpees... Jason's eyes slid from Grape flavour to Coke flavour. Decisions, decisions…

"Are you even listening?"

"You think the demon might surface and you worry for Bluebird's safety because the brat is the son of Talia al Ghul and Dick is monster bait etcetera, etcetera. And thus you must badger your saintly long-suffering older brother to spy on your saintlier older older brother. Grape or Coke?"

"_What?"_

"Grape or Coke?"

"…_Grape?"_

"None of this changes the fact that you think he can't take care of himself," Jason said filling up a large. He added a bit of Coke to the top for good measure. He stuck in a straw. "You think he's some sort of delicate flower who doesn't have a thought in his pretty little head about how the world works. Bruce did too. Only Alfred and me seem to take him seriously."

He got to the counter, "Pack of Red Kings and a lighter too my good man. Listen Princess, whether you wanna admit it or not, Dick's the best."

The cashier's eyebrows rose while pointedly not looking at Jason.

"Dick's my brother asshole!" He said slapping the money down on the counter and taking his goods. He stopped at the door, "Not that dick isn't bad either." He stuck his tongue out for emphasis. Maturity thy name is Jason.

"_Who are you talking to?"_

Jason realized with the Slurpee he couldn't hold the phone and the cigarette he'd been craving.

"Right now? You. As I was saying Dick is the best there is now that Bats is gone. The fact that he isn't practicing is a fucking shame for our side. The kid's been inactive and cleared by Bruce Wayne himself. Shit, we deal with stuff on a metaphysical level, Dick goes against guys with guns and any shitty supernatural that catches a whiff. Stop bitching sweetheart. When I give you a same ol' you can rest assured he's not being raped by a gremlin, okay? Stop worrying for once kid, alright?"

"He said he was alright back then too and then Desmond happened and it almost destroyed him."

Jason sighed, "Quit stressing," He said gently. It had come to a point in Tim and Jason's relationship when they weren't always bitching at each other and were comfortable enough to be nice once-in-a-while. Tim had actually been the first to accept what he had become… hell it didn't make them fast friends, they barely knew each other. Tim had just sprung up as another little Robin and it took a long time for Jason's resentment to wash away, but it had meant something at the time, it still did.

_Jason you died and came back to life. If it were me I would be pissed off too. Bruce and Dick still care. They just don't get it yet, but one day they will. _

They were starting to get to that brotherhood place too.

I'd die for that kid, Jason realized, and he'd die for me. According to my standards we're already there. Well what do you know?

"Everything's good right now and Dick is safe. I promise. Talk to ya next Friday, alright?"

"Yeah, alright Jason, I appreciate it."

"Eh, I'm here anyway, might as well give you peace of mind. Bye kid."

"Bye Jason."

Jason hung up the phone sticking it in his pocket. He stuck the cigarette in his mouth and lit up.

"Fuck that's better," He said to no one in particular.

* * *

**Notes:**

I feel like I write a lot of Damian and Dick stuff, but I love the Jason and Dick dynamic.

This also explains something about how a Fiend's feeding works.


End file.
